


Meant to Be Yours: The Secret's Out

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Meant to Be Yours [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: Granny finds out Robin and Regina are romantically involved.





	Meant to Be Yours: The Secret's Out

A grin edges onto her lips as she walks toward the front entrance of Granny’s diner, catching a glimpse of Robin through the frosty window, watching as he leads the boys over to the jukebox. Rolling her shoulders, she tries to relax, and shake off the snow and the irritation she can’t help but feel over the far-too-contentious and far-too-long town hall meeting she’d just left. Releasing a breath, she gives her shoulders another quick roll, more than ready to spend the remainder of the evening with her family.

Her family, she thinks to herself as she something warm and light and unfamiliar stirs within her. She’s not sure when she started thinking of the four of them that way. It’d crept in slowly and took her by surprise, and sometimes when she took a step back, she barely recognized her own life. It seemed to one that would belong to someone else, something she’d watch and envy from the outside, something she didn’t think she even had a right to want…

Just months before, the sort of town hall meeting she’d just left would have ruined the rest of her night–it’d likely have ruined her entire week–and she’d have spent the remainder of it kicking around the things that happened, wishing she hadn’t said certain things, wishing she’d said others and stewing in her anger until she couldn’t help but lash out at the nearest person. But now, she had other things to occupy her thoughts–things she cared about much more than the impossible demands of people who didn’t matter to her–and sometimes, that alone was enough to catch her off guard and make her feel things she’d long forgotten she could feel.

Pushing at the door, she kicks her impractically heeled boots against the little step and shakes the snow off of them, keeping a watchful eye on Robin and the boys. She watches as Robin drags a chair over to the jukebox, first lifting Roland and then Henry so that they could better see the list of available songs. She shivers a little as she pulls off her gloves, watching as Robin hands each boy a quarter. Though she’s too far to hear what he’s telling them, both boys are taking it very seriously, both looking up at him with wide eyes and solemn faces, nodding vigorously as they accept their quarters.

“In or out, Madam Mayor,” Granny shouts from the counter, giving her away presence and snapping her back into the moment. “I’m not paying to heat the patio.”

At that Robin, looks back over his shoulder, and again, she feels that soft fluttering in her chest when he smiles at her. He holds out his hand to her as she steps into the diner, quickly crossing the room to where he and the boys stand. She’s only vaguely aware of Granny’s gaze as Robin’s arm slips around her waist as he draw her in, kissing her quickly on the lips.

There’s nothing extraordinary about it; in fact, it’s something that’s become a common greeting between them, something they no longer think about, something that’s almost–but not quite–mechanical.

“She’s watching,” Robin murmurs as he pulls back and chuckles softly. “Staring at us, actually.”

“What?”

“Granny,” he says in a low voice. “Wide-eyed, slack jaw, looking at us in completely shock.”

“Oh,” Regina breathes out. “I… guess we’ve never….”

“No,” he cuts in, a grin twisting onto his lips. “We’ve never kissed in public… or announced anything.”

“I wasn’t aware that we needed to.”

“We don’t,” Robin’s quick to say. “But…” His voice trails off as his arm tightens around her. “But, since we have a captive audience, why don’t we really give ‘em something to talk about?”

“Will they be talking?”

“Granny?” He laughs. “If tomorrow morning the entire town doesn’t know you and I are romantically involved… well… then…”

“Let them…”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she says with an easy shrug as her eyes fall to his lips.

She turns herself a little as his hand presses at the small of her back, his lips brushing teasingly against her. She laughs softly as she catches his bottom lip between her teeth, smiling as she releases it and his hand slips over the back of her skirt and he leans in the rest of the way. His lips are warm and inviting, his kiss soft and unassuming. Yet, still, she finds her breath catching in her throat as her chest tingles with the light, warm feeling she’d felt when she saw him with the boys–a feeling of acceptance and of love, a feeling that makes her believe that everything will work itself out, that no matter what happens  _they_ will be okay.

“Alright, alright,” Granny barks after a moment. “That’s enough. You’ve made your point.”

“Hmm?” Robin murmurs as she he pulls back, momentarily looking between her and Granny as he stifles his urge to laugh. “Were you talking to us?”

“You know I was,” Granny sighs. “And as happy as I am that you two have gotten over yourselves and finally seen what everyone else in this town has seen from the start, this is a respectable establishment and I kindly ask that you two  _get off of each other_  and let people eat.” Regina feels her cheeks warm as Robin pulls away from her, holding up both of his hands for Granny to see. “Besides, your food is just about ready,” she says, turning back toward the counter as a little grin edges onto her lips.

Shaking his head, Robin leans back in and pecks her cheek before turning to the boys. “Alright, guys,” he says, his tone suddenly different, shifting to one that’s softer and sweeter, one he commonly uses with both boys. “It’s now or never.” Roland turns to face, him with wide brown eyes, looking like he’s ready to protest and she hears a resigned sigh from Robin. “Okay, Roland, you pick first and then,” he says as he drops his hand atop Henry’s head, “Henry, you can pick a song for after dinner, okay?”

Exchanging glances, the boys both nod in agreement and and she watches as Roland’s little finger hovers over a button–and then, suddenly, the entire restaurant is filled with a too-loud version of  _Hanuka Matata_. Groaning a little, Robin shakes his head and lifts both boys from the chair as she laughs quietly to herself–and with a soft chuckle, he presses one more quick kiss to her cheek as the boys run over to their booth and attack a plate of fries.


End file.
